


for what can truly satisfy the soul

by neverhasty



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, i was watching spongebob, the "are you feeling it now" ep, this is not serious at all, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverhasty/pseuds/neverhasty
Summary: god this poem is so dumb... but i love it





	for what can truly satisfy the soul

**Author's Note:**

> that episode of spongebob was on. dont judge me

Are you feeling it yet, Mr. Krabs?  
Ups, downs, twirly rounds-   
Velocity blowing;  
Are you feeling it now, Mr Krabs?  
Side to side, water falling-  
Wet hair whipping;  
Are you feeling it now, mR Krabs?  
Free fall, river growing-  
Body jerking to a stop;  
Are you feeling it now, mr. Krabs?  
Soft caresses, warm smiles-  
Strong arms wrapping;  
Are you feeling it now, MR. Krabs?  
Green, crisp, and cool-  
Income increasing;  
I, MR. KRABS, am feeling it now.


End file.
